Together Forever
by chantelleeenator
Summary: Okay.Finaly. Ron and Hermione hooked up. They establish a relationship at the Bill Fleur wedding. After the war, Ron leaves. three weeks after he leaves, the stick in Hermiones hand turns blue. REVEIW!
1. Till death do us Part

Chapter 1.Till death do us part

The war changed everyone. For better or worse.

August 1997

Ron sat at the elaborately decorated table sipping his party punch. A look of disgust crossed his face while he watched Hermione get twirled around on the dance floor by the one Victor Krum.

To say the least that seriously messed with his groove.

He went back to the highly interesting entertainment of counting on the freckles on his hand. He was trying so hard to not concentrate on Hermione that he didn't notice her stomp toward him with a look of fury on her face. Sat down forcefully and glared at Ron. He looked up only to see smoke billowing out of her ears.

"You okay?"

"No Ronald I am not okay! Vicky has decided that his schedule will not allow him time to write to me. He also said that it was causing problems in his love life. Like any decent woman would want to go out with that thick headed baboon."

Ron was torn between wanting to kill Krum for hurting Hermione and wanting to dance because she had called him Vicky and openly insulted him. Vicky was usually a nickname used in only not-so-friendly situations.

There was a silence then...

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Ron calmly.

Hermione stared at him. "Alright."

They both stood up and Hermione took off her stilettos that Fleur had insisted she wear with her baby blue dress.

Ron lead them on a path that cut through the back yard of the Burrow and around the make shift Quidditch Pitch. It lead them through the wood and ended at a clearing in the trees. In the center of the clearing was a wooden bench.

Ron laughed gently as he toed the leafy ground with his shiny black shoe.

"What is so funny?" snapped Hermione. Obviously still in a bad mood from her conversation with the barbaric Bulgarian.

"Just you. I can't believe you went out with such a moron."

"You went out with Lavender. The little Tart."

Ron's ears turned red. "Well that was only because you went out with Krum! I needed to prove that I was capable of a relationship!" his voice was slightly raised.

"Oh your blaming your relationship with Lavender on me now are you?"

"I didn't say that Hermione. You're twisting my words."

"You don't know how much it hurt me when you were with Lavender." tears were forming in her eyes by this point. This argument wasn't as intense as previous ones but more important than the others. Walking around the bench so she was on the other side than Ron. Her feet were getting filthy from the dirt but she didn't care." You have no idea how happy I was when you guys broke up. I thought I might have a chance. And at the funeral I found myself falling for you again."

Ron stood silent for what felt like an eternity. He finally whispered just loud enough for the both of them to hear. "I love you Hermione."

If she was crying before by now it was Niagara Falls. "I love you too Ron."

Ron walked around to the side of the bench that she was at. He towered over her at his 6'4 verses her 5'2. He cupped her face in his hand and lowered his head to hers.

It was an innocent kiss as both were nervous. Both had wanted it to happen for such a long time that neither had thought it actually would.

Hermione was the first to pull away. "Ron we cant do this. Harry needs us and we leave tomorrow."

Ron quickly replied. "Marry me. If anything happens during the war I'd rather die knowing that we had something then Die and not have something."

Hermione was silent. She was with Ron on the dieing knowing that they had something bit. But she was Hermione Jane Granger. She had to hesitate. Never the one to do something spontaneous. Ever. She was always the safe child. Never going on the monkey bars and never swinging too high. Cautious. That is until she met Harry and Ron. Caution went down the toilet when they came around. She loved Ron very much but didn't know if this was the best idea. They had a lot of responsibility. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to Ron on their 'Vacation' as they all commonly called it. But she would still rather die knowing that they had something than Die knowing that it didn't. "Okay."

The two scurried off to see if they could find the minister from the wedding earlier. It had been a un spoken decision that if they were going to do this they were going to do it right then. They tracked down the minister and found objects to serve as rings until proper ones could be provided. A bolt and a cheap plastic ring from Ginny's room were found as the temporary substitutes. They went back to the bench and with in minutes, the two teenagers, were married.

July 9th 1998

The trio sat huddled together in a cave in mountains of Switzerland. They had had tracked down and destroyed all of the Horcuxs and only had to destroy Voldemort himself. Harry got up to peer out side again at the valley below where Voldemort was supposed to be arriving at any given moment.

"Ron. No matter what happens. I love you." Hermione clutched the plastic ring on the chain around her neck. She dared to whisper at the tense moment. The time approaching was going to be the one that decided the fate of the entire world. She shivered in not because it was cold, but out of fear and held Ron tighter.

"I love you too." He also clutched the symbolic object around his neck.

No one knew what happened that night at Fleur and Bills wedding. That was a secret that was shared only between the two sitting on the cold rocks of the mountain.

Ron was just leaning in for one last kiss when there was a flash of blue light.

The final battle of good and evil had begun.

There was blood and bodies everywhere. Both sides had lost numerous people. Healers weaved in and out of the maze of bodies sorting the casualties from the alive.

Ron was lucky to have made it. He escaped with a large cut on his chest, back and across his cheek but with numerous bruises and broken bones. His hair even hadn't made it out totally un-scathed. It still smoked a bit from the curse that had grazed it. His main priority at this moment, was to find Hermione.

Harry had won. There had been a flash of blinding green light that illuminated the entire valley. He was now in what was left of St. Mungos listed as Critical but stable.

Ron's only mission, however was to find Hermione. He eventually found her being inspected by a medi-witch for the deep slice across her arm. Ron couldn't believe how relived he was to find her alive. He quickly went over to her and gave her a kiss. He hugged her gently as the healers started fussing over his gushing back.

Hermione wasted no time in informing him that miraculously all of his siblings had made it out alive. His father had been seen with other ministry officials arresting the death eaters that had survived. All that was left was his mother. If she was alive, the ones he cared about the most were okay.

Ron discovered quickly that his mother was in fact still around as she ran towards him and threw her arms around him. This caused him pain but he didn't care.

After they had been given the OK the couple traveled towards a small muggle town and got a hotel room to rest and recuperate.

Ron woke early the next morning. His body still pumped with adrenaline making it impossible to go back to sleep.

Ron sat by the window of the hotel room and for the first time, felt grief. Grief for the friends he had lost. Hagrid. Angelina. Dean and many others. Grief for knowing that he was a murderer from killing all those death eaters. He couldn't stand it. It wasn't just the sick feeling in his stomach that made it un bareable. It was the knowledge that he was capable of causing harm to another human being. Granted they probably deserved it. But they were still people. People with families. Families that were at home praying that they would come home. Even if they were people they still deserved mercy, the more logical part of Ron's brain argued.

Then he thought of his life. Would his family and loved ones really want to be around someone who had causes so much harm to others? Someone who was capable of that much harm to another human? Would Hermione want to be married to some one who could do such things?

What about his potential future children. How would they feel towards their father if they found out that he had murdered others?

But they weren't humans that he had killed. They were monsters. Monsters that had been humans once. They had taken pleasure at the thought of the world in such distruction and pain. They had been on Voldemorts side. The side that wanted destruction and pain for the world.

He had to get away. Ron gathered his things wrote a quick note to Hermione telling her that he loved her. He set it by her head. Ron kissed her forehead and aparated.

No one knew where Ron went. He had no idea, how much he was needed. Because little did he know that three weeks later, the stick in Hermione's hand, turned blue.

A/N - okay so what did you think? I want reviews people! This is the first story I've actually submitted to this website so drop a review and I will update!


	2. As it Stands

A/N i want to say sorry if you got the update e-mail more than once. i forgot to add a few things when i uploaded it. it was driveing me insane otherwise i wouldnt have bothered. so ya. here it is. the right version.

Chapter 2 – As it stands

August 1999

Ron unlocked the door to his two room apartment. He threw the keys onto the dish sitting on the table by the door. He flicked on the light and dumped his bag on the floor.

It had been two years since anyone had seen him. He had moved to Canada in hopes of starting fresh. He had gotten what he wanted. When he moved to Vancouver he had signed up for a muggle gym membership using the money from the war. He worked out his stress by pushing his muscles. He had a job working at a muggle coffee shop and lived in a one room apartment until he had saved up enough to get a place to live that didn't leak.

The aftermath of the war had taken a great toll on Ron. He had become quieter and not his old light hearted self. He was still a nice person; he had just lost his spark. He didn't know but a recruiter for a modeling agency had been watching him while he was at the gym. And they offered him a job. Soon Ron and his six pack could be seen in magazines everywhere. Working both jobs had given Ron a decent bank account.

To all of his employees and clients he was your ordinary 20 year old muggle. Ron and almost given up on magic when he left England. He still had his trunk in the back of his closet and out of habit he still carried his wand everywhere. He had learned to become a functioning muggle. He had a car and a toaster and anything a normal muggle would have. Except most muggles don't have a pet owl.

Yes. Pig was still around twittering around the lamp and teasing his golden retriever Honey.

He still hadn't totally gotten over the affects of the war. He still felt guilty. But the burn of his muscles after a hard work out helped soothe the pain.

Harry had figured out where he was soon after the war. He had left multiple messages on Rons answering machine (yes Ron learned how to use a phone). And Ron hadn't replied to any of them.

Ron yanked off his runners and socks and hit the button on the answering machine while he went to get a glass of water.

"Hey you've reached Ron. You know what to do. BEEEP." There was a pause and then, "Hey Ron its Harry. Pick up mate. I know you don't want to talk but I think you should know that Hermione's headed your way. She doesn't know your there I never told anyone. You should try to contact her while she's there. You guys need to talk. Do you ever need to talk… alright mate. Call me. You know my number." The answering machine beeped again.

When the messaged Harry had said that Hermione was coming to Vancouver Ron started choking on his water. Honey looked at him with her pleading brown eyes as if she knew something was wrong.

Ron hadn't given up on Hermione at all. He still wore his bolt on a silver chain around his neck. He still loved her. They were still married legally.

He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. If he met up with Hermione would she even recognize him? He had gained a lot of muscle. He dared to say he even grew more. The Modeling agency had gotten him to dye his hair so it was now a dirty blonde rather than his old fire engine red. It was still longish but not quite as long. His freckles had stayed the same. Thankfully his bright blue eyes had stayed the same.

What was he going to do? He should meet up with Hermione. What if she was with someone else and he was the last person she wanted to see? It was settled then. She would have to come to him if she wanted to see him.

Hermione stood in the Vancover air port balenceing carefully while she stood at a news stand flipping through a magazine. The airport had a delay on getting the luggage out. Something about sparks.

She was jiggling the most important parcel of all on her hip while she flipped through celebrity gossip.

After Ron left Hermione had fallen apart. And what little bit of her was shattered even further when she discovered she was pregnant with Rons baby. The time in the hotel had been the only time she had had that sort of inter course. She was torn when the stick turned blue. Her husband had left her, some of her friends had died and now she was having a baby. Life seemed disastrous.

As soon as she pulled her self together enough to figure everything out she came up with a plan. Healer training was a 6 month course so if she started then she would be done by her due date. She would provide for her and her baby and be the best mother she could be given the circumstances

She rented a one bedroom apartment and moved in. as a significant person in the end of the war she was given enough money to be able to get the things a baby needs.

On March 1st 1999 in the middle of the night Hermione felt a sharp pain through her back and then a gush.

She quickly owled Harry and Ginny and they rushed her to St Mungos. Then on March 2nd at 2:30 pm she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Emma Raquel Weasley was the name it said on the baby girl's birth certificate.

When Emma was 6 months old Hermione was sent to Vancouver Canada for a research seminar at the North America Institute of Magic Medicine.

This brings us to the magazine stand.

Hermione was flipping past store advertisements when something caught her eye. Or rather, someone. The person looked strangely familiar. She squinted and looked at the fine print at the bottom of the page. Her eyes immediately went to the _Ronald Weasley _after his name was multiple other things that weren't too pressing at that moment.

She nearly dropped Emma. Her husband was in a magazine modeling Calvin Klein jeans. Hermione still referred to him as her husband. She kept her plastic ring on a chain around her neck at all times.

After Ron had left she didn't know if he was dead or not. Obviously not.

She experienced a mix of emotions combining anger that he had left her and relief that he was okay. She purchased the magazine and went and sat on a bench balancing Emma on her nee.

She wasn't angry necessarily at what Ron had done. She understood why he might have done it. Ron was never a natural killer. That sort of thing could destroy him. But she was angry for not talking to her before he did.

She re-examined the add. It said that his modeling agency was in this city. Again Hermione would have dropped her baby if she hadn't been sitting down.

She examined the picture even more closely and realized that he had changed a lot. He had more muscle and he had dyed his hair. The blonde made her miss his bright red locks. She missed her Ron.

It amazed her everyday how much Emma looked like him. She had brilliant red hair and bright blue eyes. But she had inherited Hermione's curls. The six month old had an incredible amount of hair. Hermione usually tied it back in two pony tails on the top of her head so these two little poufs stuck out.

Emma and Hermione needed Ron. They needed a father and husband.

She was a woman on a mission. She was going to track down that boy if it killed her.


	3. Where are you?

Disclaimer: ya ya I know I forgot for the other chapters. If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't have to be waiting until Christmas to go on our Mediterranean cruise. If I was JK rowling I could buy the cruise. If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't have gotten rejected (twice) from the high school I want to simply because they are too full.

Chapter 3 – Where are you?

August 1999

Ron laid spread out across his couch with Honey lying on the floor next to him. He reached blindly to the bowl of chips next to him. He knew it was bad for him and that Holly would kill him if she knew.

Holly was the woman who signed Ron to his modeling contract. The woman was in her 40s and desperately guzzling water from the fountain of youth. It seemed to have the opposite affect it was supposed to in Holly's case. To Ron she greatly resembled a poodle. She was short and a had a bit of excess pudge. Her hair was huge and she usually tied it back with a hair band making it look like a giant ball of fluff sticking out of her head. She usually wore huge earrings with plastic glasses. Holly, seemingly a fashion icon, tended to wear a lot of lime green and hot pink. She was hard to miss while walking down a street.

Holly also had a weird obsession with Ron and she had his life all planed out. He was to be the next Ashton Kutcher. Her general plan was for him to start his acting career and end in posing naked on the cover of Rolling Stone Magazine next to Madonna

When she had expressed this to him he told her that he would rather live off mushrooms for the rest of his life and lives on a desert island with a sniper than show off that special part of his anatomy. Ron hated mushrooms.

Holly highly disapproved of anything that could possibly ruin is physique. All the more reason to do it thought Ron.

He felt like such a woman when he realized that he wanted comfort food in time of stress.

Usually putting the quidditch game on the WWN helped relax him. This time, however it just depressed him. Quidditch had been his dream. Dreams seemed secondary once the war broke out. Hermione had always encouraged him with quidditch. He remembered how he could barely walk when she kissed him before his first match.

It had gotten to the point that he had forgotten what a broom felt like. He still had his broom. It was in a trunk in his closet. Along with other items. His school books his robes. The only things that reminded him of his past that were around him was their wedding picture. Granted it wasn't very good seeing as the minister had taken it. But it was still their wedding picture. Also he still carried his wand. For security and out of habit. He never mastered the art of cleaning so he didn't bother doing it the muggle way.

Thinking of quidditch made him think of Hermione. And his past. He had liked her since he was 14 and loved her since he was 16. He wanted desperately to know how she was doing and what was going on with her life.

Then he realized she probably hated him for leaving. He still remembered why he left even after trying so hard to forget. The stress had gotten to him from the war. The guilt at causing so much pain to voldemorts supporters over whelmed him even though it shouldn't have.

He wanted to go back. But just the thought of Hermione rejecting him nearly killed him.

But now wasn't the time for grief. Holly had scheduled him a photo shoot with some brand he had never heard of but was popular in china.

After sleeping off the jet lag Hermione spent her entire day trying to track down Ron. It was quite difficult as she didn't know her way around and going from taxi to taxi with an infant was tiring.

At about four in the after noon she finally found Spring Falls Models. It was located in a very modern looking building with chrome finish and large windows.

It occurred to her that she would look very out of place. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and she had on simple capris with a tank top and sunglasses. Emma was asleep in her stroller with a hat on with matching shorts and t-shirt. Most people in this place would be dressed in designer clothes while Hermione was sweating it out in normal clothes.

Hermione stood outside for at least ten minutes contemplating her next move. A variety of thoughts crossed her mind. What if Ron had moved on? What if it was an old add and he wasn't going to be there? What if he had a girl friend and didn't want to see her again? Was it her who drove him away?

She pushed all those thoughts out of her head and just had one clear thought. For Emma.

Emma needed a father. She needed some one to teach her Quidditch and to take her to the park and to sports games. Even if Ron didn't want them, Hermione owed it to Emma to at least try.

She marched her self up to the glass doors and pushed through them the best she could with a sleeping baby in front of her.

There were elevators to one side of the room with a desk off to the other.

She walked up to the desk where a prim receptionist was sitting with her nose in a book. The woman looked quite proper. She was sitting up straight with a crisp black suit on.

Hermione took of her sunglasses then said, "Is Ronald Weasley here by any chance?"

The receptionist looked at her over her glasses. She proceeds to press a button on her head set. "Holly I have a woman here asking For Ronald Weasley."

Hermione heard some murmurs from the head set.

"She says that he's in an important photo shoot and that if it's not urgent if you can wait."

"Tell her, that it's his wife."

"Oh. I wasn't aware that Mr. Weasley was married."

"Well he's not. But he is. It's complicated."

She talked into her head set again.

"He'll be out momentarily. Have a seat." She gestured to a group of leather couches.

Hermione was shaking as she walked over to the couches. All sorts of emotions were coming across her. Was this the best idea? If he had wanted to see her wouldn't he have come to find her?

She was pulled from these thoughts as Emma started crying. She lifted her baby from the stroller and was relived to see that her diaper was still clean. She stood up and started jiggling her back and forth.

A door in front of Hermione opened and a stout lady dressed in lime green and vibrant pink came out followed by a tall shirtless man. His jeans were low and an inch of boxers were showing. He had his hair all gelled.

Hermione froze. Emma even seemed to pick up on the tenseness of the situation and stopped crying.

Ron froze in his tracks. He had just been told that he had some to wanting to see him. He assumed it was one of the whacked out people Holly knew. Hermione was about the last person he expected. Especially here.

"Hermione?"

A/N ha-ha I know i'm evil. You keep reviewing I keep updating.


	4. Okay Suprise

A/N. I have enabled the anonymous review thingy so if u don't have an account but would like to review, you can do that now!

Chapter 4 – Okay. Surprise.

Ron stood stunned at the person in front of him. He hadn't even processed the fact that she had a small figure curled up on her chest.

They don't know how long they stood ten feet apart like that but it felt like a long time.

Emma eventually started to squirm. Ron finally got over the initial shock and took a few steps forward plopping him self into the chair across from where Hermione was standing. He put his head in his hands and attempted to run his fingers through his hair but found that impossible from the amount of cement that was in it.

Emma started crying and Ron finally looked up. He added it up. The infant didn't look newborn but not very big. She had to be a Weasley because of her brilliant red hair. He worked out the math and the first coherent words out of his mouth finally came out. "Is she mine?"

Hermione nodded as she gently rocked the baby. She put her thumb in her mouth which Hermione was lucid enough to replace with a soother. The reason was to avoid nasty habits later on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his voice raising.

The pure fact that Ron was getting mad made Hermione mad. They fight. It's what they do.

"How do you expect me to have told you Ron? You left me right after it ended. You left that morning in that hotel with out an explaination or a good bye. If anyone has the right to be mad it's me. You left me. I haven't seen you for over a year. You know where you could have found me. Where were you when the stick turned blue? Where were you when she kicked for the first time? Where were you when my water broke? Where were you when she was born?" not quite yelling Hermione's voice was steadily growing louder and firmer. Her yelling Ecoed off of the large crome room makeing it much louder than it was.

"Harry knew the entire time." His voice was near yelling now. He couldn't figure out why Harry didn't tell him that Hermione was pregnant. Of course, as far as he knew, Harry didn't know that Hermione and himself had been married. He had knew that they were in a type of romantic relationship he just didn't know the extent of it.

"Now that just doesn't make sense. Why would Harry know yet you don't tell your wife? And where are your scars? No medicine could have healed those."

The scars Ron bore on his chest back and face were the only things that brought back unpleasant memories no matter what he did.

They were totally ignoring the out side world. Emma was sniffling. Holly was confused and Rons French stylist was getting annoyed.

Rons gaze shifted around and realized that they were surrounded and they couldn't mention the war or anything of their world to any of these people. It was just a really bad time to break the international statue of secrecy.

"Yes Ronald i've been meaning to ask, where did those scars come from?" Holly asked. Hermione glared at her as if to say 'this really isn't the time so bug off'.

"I was involved with those attacks a few years back and such but that's not the point." He said absently not really concentrating on his answer.

His eyes shifted more as he tried to come up with the best solution to the situation between himself and Hermione at that given moment. "Come let's go to my office to talk. It's more private."

Holly finally seemed to realize that this situation was much more serious that first appeared. "Here. I'll take the little one." She held out her arms for Emma.

Hermione looked apprehensive about handing over her baby. Ron nodded at her. She gave Emma to Holly and then passed her Emma's diaper bag.

Ron led her through a maze of hall ways. Hermione had never been more nervous and anxious as she as then.

Ron was having similar thoughts. He was relived to see Hermione. But shocked to find out that he was a father. That was one he hadn't expected. It was complicated enough that they were married. But now they had someone tying them together.

They stopped at a door which Ron unlocked with a set of keys.

The room had various pictures of Ron up on the walls.

"Holly decorated it. I'm not that self righteous."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face and her mascara was running. "Why did you leave me? Am I not good enough? Why Ron why. I need to know. And I want to say I didn't come here for me. I came for my daughter. She needs a father."

Ron paused thinking about how to word it. He couldn't tell her the real reason. Yet he couldn't not tell her. He finally decided that this wasn't the time for lies and deception. This was a time for the truth.

"The stress of the war got to me. And I felt guilty. I know its weird feeling guilty for murdering such monsters. But I did. I thought about it. I was killing some ones family. I couldn't take it. So I left."

Hermione was silent as the tears kept streaming. "You could have told me. I would have gone with you." Hermione was well aware that in her heart she would do anything for Ron. Even now, after not seeing him for over a year she knew would still do anything for him and probably always will be willing to sacrifice everything for him.

Ron thought carefully about is answer. To be honest he didn't really have an answer. He couldn't recall why he didn't tell Hermione. If anyone deserved to know it would have been her. "At that point I was in the wrong frame of mind for that even to come to me. I needed to get away. For me."

"That's so typical of you Ron. Only thinking about your self. You didn't think about how it would effect anyone else when you went out with Lavender." Hermione snapped her voice rising.

In a strange way this felt refreshing to Ron. They were back arguing again. To him it felt like old times. And what they had had. The time that they were together they were total bliss. Stolen kisses and discrete hand squeezes as they searched desperately for the scattered bits of Voldemorts soul.

"Hermione that is ancient history. How is that even relevant to this discussion?" he yelled.

"Victor was ancient history and you kept bringing him up!"

By now Hermione was so frustrated with the familliarness of this type of conversation that her wild hair had escaped the elastic holding it back and was now flying everywhere.

"Again with the victor! That guy was only after one thing! And he broke your heart. He's basically to blame for this entire situation! If he hadn't broken your heart we wouldn't have gotten married and then had a night in a hotel after the war."

"He is better than you! When he caught wind of my pregnancy he offered to take me in. Even if it wasn't his baby. You just left. You didn't call to see how I was doing. You didn't care."

Ron felt a rage of anger and jealously. After victor crushed Hermione's heart that night he had the nerve to go and offer her help? Granted it was nice of him but it wasn't his responsibility.

"If I had known you were pregnant I would have come back. But it's my fault because I never told you where I was. You have no idea how close I was to calling you so many times. I would sit by the phone for hours and hours."

"And why did Harry know yet you don't tell me?"

"I didn't tell Harry. He tracked me from his auror job and tried to contact me. He left messages on my answering machine but I never replied. I haven't talked to him since before the battle. And yes I know how to work a phone."

There was a knock on the door and Holly came in cradling a crying Emma in her arms.

"I think the sweetheart is hungry and I couldn't find a bottle."

Hermione took Emma from Holly. Holly left leaving the diaper bag and stroller by the door.

Hermione sat down in a leather chair. "Could you past me her bag?"

Ron passed her the bag and Hermione dug out a couple blankets then motioned Ron to turn around.

"What? Why?" there was a glimmer of the old Ron with his obliviousness as to the situation.

"Because i'm about to feed her."

"What? Oh. Come on Hermione its not like it's anything i've never seen before."

"Just turn."

Ron stubbornly turned around. A few minutes later Hermione allowed him to turn back around once she made sure she was covered properly.

Ron pulled a chair so he was across from her. He saw a pink socked foot poking out from under the blanket. He stroked the tiny foot then asked softly. "What's her name?"

Hermione swallowed the said, "Emma Raquel Weasley."

Ron was silent again. He couldn't say that he didn't like her name. It seemed to suit her. Her fluffy pig tails reminded him of that one spice girl. The Hermione he knows wouldn't have named their baby after a British pop star.

"And your positive shes mine?"

"Yes Ron who else's would it be?"

"The red hair could mean anyone of my brothers…"

"No. she's yours. She has your eyes and appetite. I feel like i'm doing this constantly."

"How do you balance work?"

"I work part time and bring her to your mother when i'm working."

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you in an add in a magazine at the air port. I tracked you down from there. I'm here for a healer's conference."

"I'm really sorry that I wasn't there. If I had known I would have come."

There was a silence. Ron still hadn't seemed to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What are we going to do? We are still married. We could get a divorce. I don't know what ever you want Hermione." Ron was surprised at how calm he was at this situation. It was just starting to dawn on him how happy he was to see Hermione again. He had forgotten what it was like in her presence. But know that he knew again, he couldn't imagine why he left.

"I'm here for a few weeks we can work it out."

"I missed you." Ron said quietly. He leaned over and gently grazed Hermione's lips.

Holly came right in this time with out even knocking.

"I'm sorry to break this up but Ron we really need to finish the shoot. The Italian photographer is getting moody."

Ron stood up and rubbed where he thought Emma's back was.

"Wait here for me okay? It won't be long."

"Okay. We'll work it out."

"Yes. That we will."

"Oh and Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"I missed you too."

A/n. okay. No cliff hanger today. But the story isn't over yet! I just want to state that Ron and Hermione werent the horny little teenagers. sure they had their sex drives but they controled it enough so that they didnt do anything untill after the I dos. I also made it so that the night in the hotel was when Emma was... created for lack of a better word. and also that night in the hotel was their first time. even if they had been married for a while they never got a chance before then. so ya. just thought i would clear that up.


	5. What Now?

A/N I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the way they made Rons scars disappear was vitamin E cream and makeup.

Chapter 5 - What now?

Ron arrived back in his room after arguing with the makeup artist about accidentally messing up his makeup. Well it's not his fault that his life just took a dramatic turn and he a bit on the stressed side.

He was about to say something when he went into his room when Hermione shushed him then pointed to a sleeping Emma.

Ron was amazed at how quickly he had fallen in love with this tiny thing. She looked so sweet and innocent curled up in a ball in her pink out fit. Her innocence was something of a world wonder while she was living in a world that was swarming with such evil. Granted it was better than it was. But still. To be caught in this whole situation and be that innocent and un aware was such a tender thought that Rons heart broke every time he thought of her getting hurt.

By this time it was mid evening and Ron was getting hungry. That was one thing that never changed about Ron. His stomach.

"Do you want to go out for a bite to eat or something?"

Hermione gathered Emma's stuff and set it on the stroller. Emma was curled in a ball on a blanket on the floor. Her fist was tucked up by her neck as her other hand clutched the thin blanket over top of her.

"I don't think so. I need to get back to the hotel."

Ron started immediately thinking of a way to prevent this. He had left Hermione once before and he wasn't going to let her do it to him.

"Hotels are stuffy and they smell funny. I have an extra room at my apartment. How about we go back to your hotel, get your stuff, and then stay at my place. I'll cook something up and I can borrow a cot from the neighbor for Emma."

Hermione couldn't deny that he had a point. The hotel had a funny stench to it and she hated the thought of what other people previous could have done in the place she's supposed to sleep. And having Emma around Ron would be good for him.

"Okay."

"Great. Let me change and then I'll drive you over. Yes I can drive. I picked up quite a few muggle habits."

Ron walked over to the closet at one side of the room and pulled out a t-shirt and khaki shorts. He slipped the t-shirt over his head and started to take off his pants.

This registered in Hermione's mind. She blushed and quickly turned around. Ron laughed at her reaction.

Hermione gathered Emma in her arms and went to place her in the car seat that attached to the stroller. Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I hold her?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded and carefully supported the infants head as she handed her over to Ron. Emma curled up on Ron's chest in her sleep and had a content smile on her tiny face. Ron slowly rubbed the baby's back as she continued sleeping.

If he thought he loved her as much as he could just looking at her a few moments before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. There was no way he would let anything ever harm her.

Hermione smiled. "She's like you in that way too. A good sleeper. I don't have to get up in the night for her very much anymore."

Ron smiled and handed his keys to Hermione so she could lock up. She took one more glance around the room. On one wall was a mirror and vanity with hair care products scattered on it. The walls were plastered with various pictures of Ron. No doubt holly created this. Ron would be too embarrassed too. There was a rug with four chairs around it.

Hermione closed the door after Ron was out and locked it. Ron led her towards the exit of the building. He was still holding Emma.

Unfortunately holly was chasing after them moving as fast as her short legs could. She finally caught them and had to take deep breaths in order to breath properly again.

"You're off the hook for a few days Ron. The photographer from Portugal has caught some sort of bug. I'll call you when I know details."

"Alright holly. See you."

They made it to a sliver SUV and Hermione attempted to get Emma's car seat into the back seat. After struggling with that for a few minutes Hermione took Emma from Ron and placed her in her seat. There was no dout. The kid could sleep.

Once they had starting driving Ron laughed. "Merlin that woman annoys me."

"Excuse me?"

"Holly. She's the one that 'discovered me' and she's the most irritating person I know. She was mellow in front of you though because she was confused about the situation. Inhaled a few to many bottles of hair spray."

Hermione laughed. In that materialistic way Holly reminded her of Lavender. But that was an entirely different story.

They sat in silence until they got to the hotel which Hermione just ran in got her belongings and came back to the SUV.

They pulled up to a decently nice looking apartment building. Ron got out of the car and went around and picked up Emma. She had woken up on the ride but hadn't cried. She just had a very potrudent pout on her face.

Hermione laughed when she saw the look on Emma's face. "Poor kid probably needs her nappy changed."

Ron led her to the second floor and apartment 5B. He opened the door and held it open for Hermione and her suit case.

Hermione looked around and discovered that it was your stereotypical bachelor pad. Only with Rons touch. There was a leather couch and chair all facing the TV. The TV itself was on what looked like Rons bedside table from the burrow. Its open doors showed a DVD player and stack of guy movies. To the right side of the apartment were two doors that looked like a bathroom and a bedroom. To the left was another door and Hermione assumed that it was another bedroom. The kitchen was right next to the door. And dead ahead was the living room area.

The walls were painted a medium beige color and for Ron, it was quite nice. Hermione smiled when she saw the Cudley cannons poster on one of the doors. His fridge had pictures of them from Hogwarts. On his mantel there was a picture of Hermione in her sky blue dress and Ron in his tux. Their wedding day.

Thinking of there wedding day brought tears to Hermione's eyes. They had been so young. The innocence of many generations had been ripped away the moment tom riddle had been born. But at their impromptu wedding, the innocence that no one could take away showed through. The innocence that proved to the world that they were not evil and were capable of love.

"What do you think?" asked Ron still jiggling Emma.

"For a boy it's not so bad. Now give me Emma the poor kid has been sitting in muck too long for anyone's comfort."

Ron handed her over and Hermione spread out a changing pad on Ron's kitchen table. She laid Emma down and peeled off the infants shorts and undid her shirt body suit thing.

While Hermione was cleaning Emma's bottom Ron had gotten out a pot and set a stream of boiling water into it with his wand. He turned on the element to keep the water at a boil and got out a package of noodles.

Hermione put Emma on a blanket on the floor once she was clean and went and stood by Ron.

"I'm just going to ask because I've been dieing to know ever since I saw you. "Do you have a girl friend?"

Ron smiled at the seriousness on Hermione's face.

"You don't know what happens when you cheat on someone while your married in the wizarding world do you?"

Hermione shook her head with a confused look on her face.

"If you do the object used as rings burns red hot on both people."

Hermione pulled out the plastic ring that was tucked in her shirt. It looked exactly like it always did. Cheap plastic ring with a fake purple jewel.

Ron did the same and showed his bolt. Both 'rings' looked perfectly ordinary.

Hermione suddenly became very conscious about how close they were standing together.

"I never got over you" Ron whispered putting his hand to Hermione's jaw.

Their faces were about an inch apart when a sharp wail came from Emma. Her ball had rolled to far away and she wasn't quite crawling yet.

Ron and Hermione jerked apart and were jolted back to reality.

"She's probably hungry…"

Ron stood there shell shocked about what had almost happened. Were Hermione and he going to get back together? If they did where would they live? Her life was in London his was here. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Questions that could be only answered with time.


	6. Remembering

A/N Kay I got inspiration for the chapter title from that graduation song. It makes me cry. Cos I just finished Jr. High and im really sad cos im going to a high school where none of my friends are going. (I could rant for a very long time about that. My sister brought me home Ben and jerry's ice cream when I got rejected.) And so that song makes me cry. Not that you honestly cared about any of this. I'm just in chatty mode.

Disclaimer(for every chapter I've forgotten): if I owned the Harry potter world do you honestly think that my old dented locker would be in the druggy dungeon(basement whatever.) if I owned it all I would have a nice locker and some one to follow me around all day carrying my books.

Chapter 6 – Remembering

Ron quickly realized that his noodles were starting to go a bit too soggy and took them off the stove. He grabbed the pasta sauce from the package and after he drained the noodles poured it in and stirred. The simple act of making dinner was a soothing ritual for Ron. It was something he did regularly. And at this current time, anything that showed a glimmer of normal was comforting in this confusing time.

Hermione came, still feeding Emma, to the table. She and Ron ate in silence. Neither knew how to solve this. And at this point they had both over analyzed it so much that it seemed much more complicated than the situation really was.

They started the dishes after Hermione put Emma down for the night. Hermione was taking a stroll down memory lane. The typically gentle and graceful lane was more like one covered in rocks and full of slippery steps.

-Flash back August 1998-

Hermione once again lay crying on her bed at her parent's home. She was still upset about Ron leaving her. For days on end she would just lay there barely moving and just clutch her ring. She had been nauseous lately. But she was at least eating enough to be alive. But only just.

Suddenly the reality of everything came crashing down onto her.

She was late.

Originally she hadn't been too worried. The stress of the war could make ones body goes out of wack very easily. She had been up to ten days late even when she wasn't stressed. But it had been a month.

Realization of what could be happening slowly came to her. She began counting. It was all fitting together. She jumped out of bed as if some one had taken a bottle of hairspray and a lighter to her bed. Being tired and depressed was the least of her worries.

She yelled to her mother that she was going out and grabbed the keys out of the dish by the door.

Hermione was surprised she didn't get pulled over on her way to the drug store. But that was hardly the issue right then.

She bounded into the shop not caring that her hair was wild her t-shirt askew and her pajama pants dragging on the ground. She quickly located what she was looking for.

Home Pregnancy test.

She grabbed about six of them thinking that they aren't always accurate right?

She haphazardly threw them onto the counter and slammed down some muggle money not caring that it was over the amount due. She grabbed the boxes and drove like a mad woman home.

She squealed into the drive way and ran inside. Bolting to the bathroom she locked the door. Even if she was in a funk she was still Hermione. She used all of the tests and set them on the counter in a neat row.

The next fifteen minutes were the longest ones of Hermione's life. So far.

If she was pregnant, what would she do? The first thing that came to her was to notify Ron. But oh yes. Ron left. She would have to tell her parents and Ron's family. One of them was bound to help her. The Weasleys at the least would. It was Ron's child. Wouldn't they want to know their grand child and niece or nephew?

Slowly everything fell into place. She would keep the baby. She would be done healer training by the time she was due and then she would raise it by her self.

Pictures of babies with curly red hair flooded Hermione's mind as she tried to picture what would happen.

The timer on her watch jolted her out of this state of mind.

She looked at all six tests lined up on her counter. Every single one of them was blue. She quickly rustled through the mess of boxes and found the instruction paper.

Pink… negative

Green… indecisive

Blue… positive

Hermione Weasley was pregnant.

-End of flashback-

Hermione's eyes filled with salt water as she thought about that time. A time that Ron should have been there.

She was again jolted out of her funk once more as Rons hand grazed hers. Even after all this time she still felt weak and tingly when ever Ron would touch her. Thinking about Ron's large calloused hand made her think of another memory when Ron should have been there.

Flash back March 1999

Hermione laid spread out on the couch at the burrow. She had a bowl of ice cream balanced on her very large tummy. Every so often the bowl would move a bit as the baby inside would kick. Hermione would smile gently every time. She was still thoroughly depressed that she was going through this alone. But she never let her self dwell on this too long.

As she lay there reading Hogwarts A History again she felt a sharp pain go through her back and to her stomach.

Aw crap was the first thing that entered her mind. She had been dreading this part. The books she had read never said anything about labor alone. But then again, it very well could be Braxton hick's contractions. Those were common right?

She got up with some difficulty to put her bowl in the sink. The pain came again and then a gush.

Her mind started spewing a variety of words not suitable for most audiences.

The pain came again and this time she cringed. This wasn't good. She needed help.

"HELP" she screamed just as the contractions hit again.

An odd occurrence had happened. The burrow as almost entirely empty. Mrs. Weasley had taken Ginny school shopping Mr. Weasley as at work and Harry was at auora training. Fortunately Charlie heard the scream out in the yard. He had been visiting over his vacation time. Everyone around the burrow had been on pins and needles for weeks incase Hermione went into labor. And apparently now was the time.

He dropped the gnome and sprinted in to the house to find Hermione standing hunched over clutching her stomach.

"My water just broke."

Charlie sprung into action as he guided Hermione to a chair then went to grab her bag and owl his parents, siblings and Harry.

"Come on. Let's head to St. Mungos. I know Ron isn't here and because of that, it u want me to be there I will be."

Hermione gritted her teeth and nodded. She needed some one. Anyone. At this moment she wasn't too picky.

They arrived at the hospital and with in moments Hermione was in a hospital gown and in a bed.

To add to her disgruntled ness she was now getting one of many very invasive inspections.

"You have a few more hours there dear." The healer said.

Charlie was still sitting on the chair next to Hermione's bed occasionally dabbing at her head with a cloth.

A few hours later Harry dashed in still in his training robes looking hassled. He quickly made his way to Hermione's side and held her hand through the contractions.

The healer came in again and once again preceded to the invasive inspections. Charlie and Harry looked away awkwardly.

"Almost there pumpkin." The healer once again left leaving her to Charlie and Harry's care.

Mrs., Weasley soon arrived and took charge of the situation. Hermione had to put up a fight to let Harry stay. He was to be god father and Hermione insisted that he stayed.

Within the next two hours Hermione was squeezing Harrys hand until it turned purple. Mrs. Weasley was ordering the healers around to make sure that Hermione got the best care.

Hermione screamed with agony as she strained to push. Harry was urging her on and Mrs. Mrs. Weasley was rubbing her back while she bore down into her stomach.

Finally after much struggling there was a tiny cry and red wriggling little person was placed on a tiny bed and was proceeded to get cleaned up.

"Congratulations missy. You have a baby girl."

Hermione sighed in relief that her baby was out. The kid's lungs seemed to be in pretty good order at least.

Soon the healer handed Hermione her tiny pink bundle.

"Have you come up with a name yet Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Emma. Emma Raquel Weasley."

-End flashback-

Hermione once again concentrated on drying the pot she was working on.

She missed Ron. Or she missed the old Ron. She hadn't been around this Ron for long enough to decided weather this was the old Ron or not. She needed to find out if that old spark was still there.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione turned around and put her hands on the counter behind Ron so that he was trapped between her and the counter. She stood on her tip toes and placed her hands on his chest. His head automatically stooped down to reach her level. Gently she placed her lips against his in a soft but passionate kiss.

Ron quickly reacted and placed his hands on her waist to help her reach him.

The kiss gradually intensified until Hermione pulled away. She walked backwards a few steps before turning and walking quickly to the room where Emma was sound asleep in. she shut the door and leaned against it breathing heavily. She hadn't felt a spark.

She had felt fireworks.

A/N okay. Review. You know the drill

I would like to say that I offer my condolences with who ever has to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning and go to school. If you are starting a new school I feel for you. I really do. First day of high school for me. Its grades 10-12 here. So im the little ones. Which sounds weird. Cos im short too. But that doesn't matter. So. If you are starting a new school I wish you luck on trying to find your locker and not get lost trying to find homeroom. Merlin knows I'll be doing the same thing in about 15 hours. At least your lockers aren't likely in the druggie hall way as mine is. My locker location sucks this year. Whatever. I know you don't care. I'm still in chatty mode.


End file.
